villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vincent Talbot
Vincent Talbot in the main villain of "Elvira, Mistress of the Dark" History Los Angeles TV horror hostess Elvira, Mistress of the Dark quits her job after an outburst involving sexual harassment with the station's new owner. She discovers she has been included in the will of her late great-aunt Morgana, which entitles her to all of Morgana's worldly possessions: a mansion in Fallwell, Massachusetts, a Poodle who doesn't really seem to be what it appears, and a book of what she considers cooking recipes. Despite her brazen and seductive exterior, she is determined to start a life in this conservative town and even striking up a friendship with Bob Redding (Daniel Greene), the local theater operator, and her "assets" and good nature also attract the attention of many of the town's teenagers, much to the chagrin of their closed-minded parents who see her as a bad influence. Bob's infatuation with Elvira also infuriates his love interest Patty who, with the help of several members of the school board and PTA, sabotage Elvira's good name and her attempts to open a late night film fest using Bob's theater, the last straw breaking when in a Flashdance scene, she is covered in tar instead of a bucket of water and feathered by Patty, humiliating her. All the while, Elvira's uncle Vincent Talbot appears harmless, but he is in fact a warlock bent on finding Morgana's secret "recipes" and using them to take over the world, and he is largely responsible for the suspicion of the town adults and their hatred toward Elvira. Elvira tries to console herself and impress Bob by cooking dinner using one of Morgana's recipes and, despite the oddity of the ingredients, she succeeds, only to have herself and Bob attacked by a creature created from the mixture. Elvira discovers that the recipe book is actually a spellbook and plots to use the same creatures at the PTA picnic that weekend. The plan doesn't go accordingly, however. Instead of being attacked by monsters, the adults lose their inhibitions and are suddenly tearing each other's clothes off in promiscuity at the park, eventually being arrested for indecent exposure. When Patty tries to come between Elvira and Bob, Elvira grabs hold of Patty's top and sucker punches her - tearing her top off in the process and revealing to the public that Patty is actually flat chested and was stuffing her shirts the whole time, leaving her the humiliated one. Vincent shows up at a town meeting and accuses Elvira of witchcraft which he says is still illegal in the state. The townsfolk decide to set an example and arrest her. The fear and hatred escalates and Elvira is to be burned at the stake. The teenagers rally to help her but they end up breaking into the wrong cell and become trapped. While she is in jail Bob goes to the mansion to recover the spellbook. He is attacked by Vincent and two thugs who tie him up and steal the spellbook. In the jail cell Elvira's dog transforms into a mouse and escapes to the mansion where he unties Bob. Elvira is brought out to the town square, tied to a stake and a fire started. She remembers her great aunt's ring she is wearing and uses it to cast a spell to make it rain. The rain puts out the fire that's about to burn her and with Bob's help she manages to escape. Discovering that Vincent is behind this, she tries to face him, but he steals the ring from her. She retreats to her house and Vincent gives chase. Inside the house Elvira and Vincent battle and their combat lights the house on fire. In the fray, Vincent loses Morgana's ring and Elvira uses it on him, expelling him to the underworld. She and Bob manage to escape the house before it is completely engulfed in flames. The next morning, Elvira, whose house was unsalvageable, and all of her aunt's possessions and magical objects destroyed, is ready to leave town. She is approached by Chastity who apologizes for their behavior and a shamed Patty who was embarrassed by Elvira the night before, as well as all the teenagers who, with Bob try to convince Elvira to stay. As she has nowhere to stay, she opts to leave town, but not before kissing Bob, hinting at a blooming relationship. The scene follows Elvira's experiences as portrayed in a suave and sexy song and dance number on a Las Vegas stage, now officially labeling her as "'Mistress of the Dark''"'' Category:Elderly Category:Demon Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased